


Fishing Wishes

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fishing, Fluff, No Spoilers, Shippy, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 2B and 9S go fishing on a day off and talk about what wishes they’d like to make.





	Fishing Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RPGqueen888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGqueen888/gifts).



“You know, if you catch a koi carp, legends say it can grant you a wish.”

“Is that so?”

2B and 9S were sitting side by side, watching as their Pods bobbed in the sparkling water. They were on a break from duties in the Resistance Camp, and 9S had finally convinced 2B to go fishing with him.

2B stared at the river’s rippling surface, hands folded in her lap. “If that’s the case, are you sure we’re fishing in the right spot? We haven’t seen any koi fish for a while.” She raised her head to the clouds, letting the gentle breeze temper the sun’s rays shining on her face.

“Yep! I’m pretty sure we caught a few here last time we came.” 9S tapped on one of his holograms, pulling up the map of fishing locations. “We just have to be patient, I guess.”

“If you say so.” 2B gave the map a cursory glance. “Though I’ve never heard of a fish granting wishes before.”

“It’s something I read in an old human story.”

“Those again?”

9S spread out his arms with a grin. “Hey, they’re pretty fun to read! You should try one sometime!”

Their conversation was interrupted by a splash as 153 glided over to them with a fish. 9S gave her a gentle pat on the head, then returned her to the water. 2B stretched her arms over her head, her eyes roaming the windswept pond.

“Say, if you caught a koi carp, what would you wish for?”

2B blinked as her arms dropped to her sides. “Me?”

“Yeah. You can wish for anything you want.”

“Why don’t you tell me yours first?”

“Hm…” 9S placed one hand on his chin in thought, then perked up. ”I’d wish to buy you lots of T-shirts!”

2B bit back a chuckle and shook her head. Of course that would be his one of first responses. “You really have a fascination with these things…”

“Hey, humans considered T-shirts the epitome of fashion! That’s why there’s so many of them out there!” 9S grinned wide. “Besides, we promised each other, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” 2B couldn’t help but smile at his childlike enthusiasm. “Hopefully it comes true, then.”

“Now it’s your turn. What would your wish be?”

What would she wish for?

“I…”

2B ducked her head, at a loss for words. The thing that she wished for – if she was even allowed to wish for such a selfish thing in the first place – was something much more than what a simple fish could provide. 2B almost laughed at the absurdity of it, a smile inching across her face.

“You seem happy.” 9S tilted his head, his voice inquisitive. “Is it a good wish?”

“O-oh…” Caught off guard, 2B stiffened. “I mean…” Heat flushed her cheeks as she lowered her gaze. Count on 9S to get the wrong impression of things.

Something cold and wet landed on her skirt, eliciting a soft gasp as she glanced up. 042 floated over to her, a medium-sized fish dangling from the line.

9S brightened up at the sight. “You caught a koi carp!”

“Yeah…” 2B pat 042 gently as he lowered the carp on the grass. “Well…If I had a wish, it would be to spend more time with you.”

The smile 9S gave her was radiant. “That’s a really nice wish, 2B! Though, don’t you think we’re doing that already?”

“I suppose.” 2B averted her gaze to stare at a cluster of trees nearby. “Though you can’t have too much time.”

9S giggled, the sound floating on the breeze. “I guess that’s true.”

A series of splashes reached her audio sensors, followed by a much larger one as 153 hauled another flailing fish into the air. 2B perked up as she recognized the protruding fins. “Looks like you caught one too.”

“Sure looks like it!” 9S gave his Pod another affectionate pat, then stretched his arms over his head. “You know, I just thought of another wish. Two, actually.”

“You have two more wishes now?” 2B bit back a smirk. She already knew what one of them was going to be.

“Yeah! Um, one of them is for you to call me ‘Nines, and the other…” 9S trailed off.

2B thought she could catch a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “What is it?”

“Well…” 9S raised his head, his face a bright pink. “I just want to hear you laugh.”

2B blinked, unsure if she heard that correctly. “You what?”

“I mean, you’re always so serious, and…” 9S averted his gaze as his cheeks reddened further. “Never mind.”

Despite herself, 2B found herself breaking into a grin. There was something about her partner’s embarrassed expression that she found undeniably adorable.

“You’re…you’re really cute when you blush…” The words slipped from her mouth uninhibited, chased by a small giggle. Immediately she felt her cheeks flame.

She could feel 9S’s shocked gaze through the opaque cloth of his blindfold. “Wait…Did you just…?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you giggle just now?”

2B ducked her head, trying to keep her voice level. “…No?”

“I swear I heard it! And you’re blushing, too!”

“9S!” 2B buried her head in her hands, helpless laughter tumbling out even as she tried to muffle it.

“You laughed!” 9S’s voice was near ecstatic. “One of my wishes actually came true!”

2B grinned at him. “I suppose so.”

“Catch.” Two voices spoke in unison as 042 and 153 simultaneously emerged from the water, carp in hand.

“Great catch, both of you!” 2B pat 042 and gave 153 a friendly nod as the Pods set their fish down. “So now we have two carp each, that means we get two wishes, right?”

“Mhm! Though, my second one was already granted.” 9S fist bumped 153, then turned to 2B. “I don’t suppose you have a second wish?”

“A second wish…”

2B thought for a moment, then shook her head. “I don’t believe I do.”

“You don’t?”

“Because it’s been granted already.”

“Like mine, huh? What is it?”

2B’s lips curled into a soft smile as she held his gaze. “To spend this moment with you.”

“Thanks, 2B.” 9S returned the smile, his voice warm. “I’m glad I got to spend this moment with you too.”

“Nines…”

9S brightened. “I guess my third wish was just granted!”

“I guess it was!”

They both laughed, their voices light. 2B savored the sound, her black box skipping as warmth bloomed in her chest.

The joy they shared in this moment was in truth her greatest wish. And right here, right now, it was granted to both of them.


End file.
